Wollywood
Wollywood is the official short-hand name of the Union of Warfangese Cinematic Producers and Distributors, ''to which two larger and a handful of smaller dragon-focused movie studios belong. Despite the name, its members are situated all over Europe, and they collaborate on representing their own films, in protest of alleged dragon misrepresentations in the more popular human film studios. Name The short-hand Wollywood was originally a nickname for any dragon-led movie production, even those actually being part of Universal or Warner Bros., but the UWCPD started using it in its advertising as part of its post-WWII revitalisation. In response, the Motion Pictures Association of America and the County of Los Angeles filed a combined lawsuit against the union, which they lost as the UWCPD could claim that the term was derived from the combined first names of their founders instead: Wolters Boeckx, Lysanne Alturi, and Woody Eastclint. They were then allowed to use the name in their marketing, as long as they changed the logo to something less derivative. Studios The following companies were official members of Wollywood in the 20th and 21st century: * '''Elementary Studios' ** Joined Wollywood shortly after its founding in 1961, and is known for producing pictures in a wide variation of styles and budgets, which did not always turn out a profit in its younger years. Its lowest point was the 1995 high-budget histodrama Finn Jarnhud: The King of North, starring Olar Astrayev in the title role, which was lambasted for its reliance on special effects and historical inaccuracies, and ended up nearly bankrupting the company. They found back their voice the following decade with Zach Powerful, the comedy featuring several Relgimist entities, and have been producing only smaller and bigger hits since then. * Lunar Entertainment ** Founded as Lunar Film Corporation in 1921, they grew out to be the most dominant studio throughout the latter half of the 20th century, until overtaken by Elementary Studios. Its long-running historical films are exemplified by Danthe av Danthe, ''released in several parts between 1972 and 1974, which Roger Ebert described as "the definitive version of the ancient fable ... that this human wept for". * '''First Flight Films' ** Even within the already niche dragon cinema genre, First Flight Films is known to have created oddball movies ever since they were founded in 1963. They are not shy of hiring human directors such as Tim Burton or Wes Anderson, which earned them the scorn of some other members of Wollywood, but its most profitable franchise, Special Agent Farkebus, was made possible in part thanks to human investors, including the Fleming estate. * Warfang Pictures ** This was founded in 1901, and is credited with having literally invented dragon cinema - in that its first release was the recording of a dragon accidentally walking in on Auguste Lumière testing his new camera. The enraged film pioneer threw his device at the intruder, who caught the recording, and brought it to his employer, Baron Mikston VIII, who financed its publication. The baron funded many more black-and-white productions after that, and grew out to be the face of pre-WWII dragon cinema. In the present day, its profits have dwindled and they became a subsidiary of Elemental Studios in 2051. Actors Many dragon actors and actresses have been involved with Wollywood-associated studios and productions. Some of the more iconic ones follow: * Zak Zapper ** Born as Zachariasz Zapolski in the late 1700s, Zak is a Polish-American-Avalarian electricity dragon known for his physical comedy and energetic performances, as well as for his tendency to name his characters after variants of his own first name. Zak began his career in the silent films for Warfang Pictures, but has branched out to all sorts of comedy, and taken on some more serious roles as well. * Donat Gamog ** A native Warfangese, known for exuberant acting and a very familiar laugh, which has earned him both acclaim and scorn. * Amets Bareziak ** Amets was a very popular performer in the 1950's and 60's, but after a plane accident lost all control of his body below the neck. He has starred in few films since then, one of them a biopic of his life. * Olar Astrayev ** A Holmgarðrian dragon who began his career in body-building, then switched to acting and even took a term as the mayor of Nisa in between. He has a remarkable accent and performs in many action films and some comedies. * Edort and Edur ** An amiable comedy duo that formed in the 60's and made many hits. In the 2010's they came out of the closet together, which many had suspected before. * Lorea Mutiri ** An actress with a remarkable career. She pursued action roles for years, but the conservative climate ushered her into more sensual, effeminate versions of her ambitions instead. The failed 1995 Finn movie was surrounded with so much drama that she gave up acting and turned to alcohol and drugs for a decade. A superheroine she got to play later revitalised both her personal life and her career. * Alun Llywelyn ** A Welsh star who is famous for his comedic villains, and provided the voice and mo-cap for the giant wyvern Smaug in the Hobbit trilogy. * Roger Morrison ** An older English actor with a long history of stage performances before he exchanged the podium for the big screen - he typically plays gentlemen in historic or romantic films. * Irati Hegazti ** A child actress with many roles in the 70's and 80's, until she tragically drowned during an underwater scene recording. Since then, the Irati Law postulates that all aquatic scenes must be accompanied by at least one Water Dragon for every two actors or crew members in the deep. * Harri Revolora ** A popular male actor who won Flappers Magazine's "Biannual Most Sensual Wollywood Heartthrob Contest" several editions in a row, but following the Edort and Edur duo, he himself came out of the closet, to many of his female admirers' dismay. * Alena Albrecht ** Older German actress who, like Morrison, was on the stage for centuries, which she still continues to this date in-between movies. She is nicknamed the Grandmother of Wollywood, and most known for her role as Danthe in Danthe av Danthe. * Bale Dantza ** A dragon who began his career as a non-vocal monster in early human movies, but later became a horror actor in Wollywood. * Robbi Almanistu ** A well-known male romantic lead originating from Sekeolath. He was in a short-lived but tumultuous relationship with Daria Reali, which was covered in detail by the Dragon Daily. * Daria Reali ** A model and actress known for her appearance and sensual role. Popular despite rumours of having received posterior implants, she is one of the wealthiest actresses in Wollywood. Had a child with Robbi Almanistu. * Alala Reali ** The daughter of Daria Reali and Robbi Almanistu, born in 2069. A child actress, reared by her mother, and starring both with and without her in flicks with varying critical reception. * Manfred Heijn ** A large Dutch dragon, known for playing warm, gentle giants that speak with few words but much heart. Directors Composers Media coverage * Flappers is a magazine that covers celebrity life. * IDMDb is an online website with reviews for every dragon movie ever produced.